uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Uranimated18 Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows & Games *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *64 Zoo Lane *A Bug's Life *A Charlie Brown Christmas *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *A Garfield Christmas *A Troll in Central Park *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Adventure Time *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Aladdin *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Alice in Wonderland *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Albert *Allegro Non Troppo *Almost Naked Animals *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *The Amazing World of Gumball *Animals United *Animals of the Farthing Wood *Animaniacs *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Angry Beavers *Anastasia *Antz *The Ant Bully *The Aristocats *Arthur Christmas *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Baby Looney Tunes *Back to the Future *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part III *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Charge *Bambi *Bambi II *Barnyard *Barney Live! in New York City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchated Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Berenstain Bears *Big City Greens *Big Hero 6 *The Black Cauldron *Bleach *Bonkers *The Boss Baby *Brave *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Bridge to Terabithia *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Buzz Lighyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lighyear of Star Command *Camp Lazlo *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue *The Cat in the Hat *Cats Don't Dance *Chicken Run *Chicken Little (2005) *Chuck Jones' The Bear That Wasn't *Chuck Jones' Peter and the Wolf *Chuck Jones' The White Seal *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Cinderella (2015) *Cyberchase *Chowder *Coco *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Curious George *Curious George (TV Series) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *Cyberchase *Darkwing Duck *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dinosaur *Dinosaurs (TV Series) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Disney's Sing Along Songs *Disney Animated Shorts *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Donkey Xote *Dora the Exloper *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dragons: Degenders of Berk *Duck Dodgers *DuckTales *Dumbo *Elena of Avalor *The Electric Company *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Enchanted *Epic *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *Fievel's American Tails *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Frosty the Snowman *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Frozen II *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Fraggle Rock *Free Birds *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Garfield's Halloween Adventure *Garfield's Thanksgiving *Gay Purr-ee *George of the Jungle *Gnomeo and Juliet *Goliath II *Go Diego Go *Go Hugo Go *The Good Dinosaur *Goof Troop *Gravity Falls *The Great Mouse Detective *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Hammy's Boomerang Adventure *Hercules *Hercules: The Animated Series *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Histeria! *Hocus Pocus *Home on the Range *Hoodwicked *Horton Hears a Who! (1970) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *House of Mouse *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *The Huckelberry Hound Show *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuar *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collsion Coruse *The Incredibles *Incredibles 2 *Inside Out *It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown *James and the Giant Peach *Johnny Test *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book (2010 Series) *The Jungle Book (2016 Film) *Jungle Cubs *Khumba *Kim Possible *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Sceret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Legend of Tarzan *Leroy and Stitch *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch as a Glitch *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion King (2019) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning *Littlest Pet Shop *The Lorax *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *The Loud House *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magic School Bus *The Magilla Gorilla Show *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Maya and Miguel *Merry Madagascar *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mulan *Mulan II *Muppet Treasure Island *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Monster Island *Naruto/Naruto Shippuden *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogy's Revenge *The Nutcracker Prince *Noah's Ark *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Oliver and Company *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge *Paulie *The Pebble and the Penguin *Peep and the Big Wide World *The Penguins of Madagascar *Peppa Pig *Pete's Dragon *Peter Pan *Peter Pan in Return to Neverland *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Piglet's Big Movie *The Pink Panther *Pinocchio *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *The Pirates! Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Pooh's Grand Adventures: The Search for Christopher Robin *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Pound Puppies *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Quest for Camelot *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Rango *Racing Stripes *Ratatouille *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *The Ren & Stimpy Show *The Rocky & Bullwickle Show *Room on the Broom *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Rolie Polie Olie *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender Of Fun *Rolie Polie Olie The Baby Bot Chase *The Return of Jafar *Rio *Rio 2 *Rise of the Guardians *Robbie the Reindeer *Robots *Robin Hood *Rock-A-Doodle *Rock Dog *Rock Lee's Springtime Of Youth *Rocko's Modern Life *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rugrats *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild *Recess *Recess: School’s Out *Recess: Christmas Miracle On Third Street *Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade *Recess: All Growed Down *Saludos Amigos *Sailor Moon *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas *Sing *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Sitting Ducks *Skunk Fu! *Sleeping Beauty *Smallfoot *The Smurfs *Snagglepuss *Snoopy, Come Home *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Song of the South *Sonic X *Space Jam *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmeron *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Squiddly Diddly *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Stitch! The Movie *Stoked! *Storks *Super Hero High *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyberforce Go! *Super Why? *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountian *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *The Sword in the Stone *TaleSpin *Tangled *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan II *Taz-Mania *Teen Titans *The Three Caballeros *The Thief and the Cobbler *The Tigger Movie *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry Tales *Top Cat *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Total Dramarama *Thomas & Friends Franchise *Thomas & The Magic Railroad *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Treasure Planet *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Up *Valiant *VeggieTales *Venom *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Wacky Races *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *The Wally Gator Show *Walt Disney's Wonderfull World of Color *Wander Over Yonder *We're Back! A Dinosuar's Story *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wild Kratts *The Wild Thornberrys *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo *Winx Club *The Wizard of Oz *Wreck-It Ralph *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Xiaolin Showdown *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Zambezia *Zoboomafoo *Zootopia Category:Uranimated18